Stado Scotta
S'tado Scotta' (lub inaczej nazywane Stado McCall) to paczka przyjaciół mieszkająca w Beacon Hills w Kalifornii. Ich przywódcą jest prawdziwy alfa Scott McCall. Stado to jest bardzo nietypowe dlatego, że prócz wilkołaków znajdują się w niej także inne istoty nadprzyrodzone np. kojotołaki, kitsune, banshee, a nawet ludzi. Dodatkowo stado ma bardzo dużo sojuszników w różnych gatunkach takich jak łowcy, emisariusz, inne wilkołaki i kitsune oraz Piekielny pies czy ludzie. Emisariuszem tej paczki jest Druid- Alan Deaton. Członkowie tej paczki poświęcają swoje życie ratując mieszkańców Beacon Hills przed zagrożeniem. Pomimo, że większość osób ze stada są istotami nadprzyrodzonymi w dużej mierze są to nastolatki, które mają trudności w życiu codziennym. Ich wspólnym problemem jest równowaga ich ludzkich i nadprzyrodzonych obowiązków, ale zawsze kończy się to problemami. Mimo ich młodego wieku stracili wiele bliskich osób podczas misji i życie w nadprzyrodzony świecie, ale zamiast ubolewać nad ich stratą, wykorzystują swój ból, aby zmotywować się do kontynuowania walki tak zawzięcie jak tylko potrafią aby chronić ich miasto, bo tylko oni są w stanie, dzięki swoim mocom. W trakcie istnienia stada, paczka ulegała znacznym zmianom, ponieważ członkowie przyłączali się i wyjeżdżali z różnych powodów. Ciągle zmieniająca się lista nie powstrzymała ich od ostatecznego celu czyli ochrony siebie i swojego miasta. Zadaniem paczki było zajmowanie się wszelkimi zagrożeniami dla swoich bliskich i niewinnych cywilów Beacon Hills bez względu na okoliczności i wielkość zagrożenia. Symbol Symbol stada Scotta był pierwotnie szkicem, który Alfa paczki, Scott McCall, kiedyś narysował palcami i przyznał się do tego w odcinku Tattoo w sezonie 3A mówiąc przy tym, że nie ma konkretnego znaczenia. Dla wilkołaka reprezentowało to wtedy symbol po rozstaniu z Allison dlatego, że słowo tatuaż można przetłumaczyć na otwarte rany, które było dla nie jak przypomnienie jego bólu po jego rozpadzie związku z dziewczyną. Ostatecznie zrobił sobie tatuaż, którym są dwa okrągłe pasma wokół jego lewego bicepsa, jeden nieco grubsza od drugiego, chociaż najlepszemu przyjacielowi Scotta, Stiles'owi Stilinski, nie spodobał się znany tatuaż. Od tego czasu ten symbol poza wersją z tatuażu przybiera formę okręgu o małym kółku w środku, pojawił się kilka razy w serii, ale jego najważniejsze występy są pokazane w sezonie 5B. W odcinku The Last Chimera Scott wyrył symbol w ścianie, bo wiedział, że Theo Raeken uzna to za ostrzeżenie i przypomnienie, że zamierza zjednoczyć swoje stado i uczyni je mocniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Później, w Damnatio Memoriae, po tym, jak Scott pojednał się ze Stilesem po ich walce z Lies of Omission, Scott narysował krąg symbolu w brudu na ziemi obok nich Po tym, jak Stiles prześledził większe zewnętrzne koło, symbol ten stanowił dowód na to, że wystąpił pierwszy etap spotkania z pozostałymi członkami paczki Scotta i pogodzić się z nimi, zaczynając od powrotu Kiry Yukimura od Skórozmiennych i naprawić ich przyjaźń z Malią Tate i Liam'em Dunbar. Członkowie Obecni członkowie * Scott McCall (Wilkołak, Alfa) * Mieczysław Stilinski (Człowiek; kiedyś Nogitsune) * Lydia Martin (Banshee) * Malia Tate (Kojotołak) * Liam Dunbar (Wilkołak, Beta) * Mason Hewitt (Człowiek; kiedyś Bestia z Gévaudan) * Corey Bryant (Chimera) * Alec (wilkołak) * Derek Hale (wilkołak) Tyler-Posey-Scott-alpha-werewolf-shift-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg|Scott McCall Teen-wolf-season-5-episode-3-stiles.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Banshee_lydia_ghosted.jpg|Lydia Martin Dylan-Sprayberry-Liam-glowing-eyes-fangs-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-9-Memory-Found.jpg|Liam Dunbar Shelley-Hennig-Malia-glowing-blue-eyes-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-3-Sundowning.jpg|Malia Tate Michael-Johnston-Corey-at-school-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-1-Memory-Lost.jpg|Corey Bryant Teen-Wolf-Season-4-Episode-4-The-Benefactor-Mason.jpg|Mason Hewitt Benjamin-Wadsworth-Alec-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-20-The-Wolves-of-War.jpg|Alec Byli członkowie * Allison Argent † (Myśliwy; zmarła) * Isaac Lahey (Wilkołak, Beta; wyjechał do Francji) * Aiden Steiner † (Wilkołak; zmarły) * Ethan Steiner (Wilkołak; wyjechał do Londynu po śmierci brata) * Kira Yukimura (Kitsune; przebywa ze Skórozmiennymi) * Hayden Romero (Wilkołak; kiedyś chimera, wyjechała) Teen_Wolf_Season_2_Episode_11_Battlefield_Allison_Takes_Aim.png|Allison Argent isaacw.jpg|Isaac Lahey Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_3_Dreamcatcher_Kira_aura_close-up.png|Kira Yukimura 3x19_Ethan_and_Aiden_wolf_eyes.jpg|Bliźniacy Hayden.jpg|Hayden Romero Sojusznicy * Derek Hale (Wilkołak, Beta; bliski przyjaciel Scotta i jego mentor, który daje mu porady odnośnie stada) * Chris Argent (Myśliwy; pomaga stadu, gdy potrzebują broni lub rad dotyczących istot nadprzyrodzonych) * Melissa McCall (Człowiek; pomaga synowi udzielając mu rad oraz opatruje rannych członków stada) * Marin Morrell (Emisariuszka; dawała im porady psychologiczne i doradzała im) * Alan Deaton (Druid i emisariusz paczki; udziela im pomocy, gdy są ranni lub potrzebują sprawdzić zjawiska) * Noah Stilinski (Człowiek; pomaga w kwestiach prawnych, zagadkach i ukrywaniu istnienia nadprzyrodzony istot) * Braeden (Najemnik; pomaga jako dodatkowa osoba do walki wręcz i przy załatwianiu broni palnej) * Noshiko Yukimura (Kitsune; dostarcza informacji na temat nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń) * Ken Yukimura (Człowiek; pomaga przy dokonywaniu strategi i udziela wskazówek historycznych i na temat istot) * Satomi Ito (Wilkołak; jest najstarszym wilkołakiem oraz sojusznikiem w walce podobnie jak jej stado) * Brett Talbot (Wilkołak; jest członkiem stada Satomi oraz sojusznikiem podczas misji dla stada Scotta) * Jordan Parrish (Piekielny Ogar; podobnie jak szeryf pomaga im w kwestiach prawnych i misjach) * Deucalion (Wilkołak; niegdyś był ich wrogiem, ale pomógł im pokonać Potwornych Doktorów i Theo) * Theo Raeken (Chimera; na początku był ich wrogiem jednak pomagał stadu przy walce z Dzikim Gonem oraz łowcami) * Peter Hale (Wilkołak; był pierwszym wrogiem stada, ale pomaga im w wielu misjach i w walce z wrogami) * Nolan (Człowiek, były łowca, były wróg, obecny sojusznik, pomógł stadu w walce z innymi łowcami w finalnej walce) Ciekawostki * W połowie sezonu 5 przez manipulacje Theo stado się rozpadło, ale szybko połączyli siły i stali się jeszcze mocniejsi i zgrani. * W odcinku Night School (sezon 1, odcinek 7) Scott powiedział Stilesowi, że Alfa chciała, by zabił on swoje dotychczasowe stado. Jako członków swojego stada wymienił wtedy Stilesa, Allison, Lydię i Jacksona. Można ich uznać za prekursorów obecnego stada Scotta, choć z wymienionej czwórki (Stiles, Allison, Lydia i Jackson) w stadzie pozostali tylko Lydia i Stiles, a Jackson został ich sojusznikiem, natomiast Allison zginęła podczas walki z demonami Oni. ** Choć Scott wymienił wtedy Jacksona, nie jest on uznawany za oficjalnego, byłego członka stada, gdyż Scott nie był wówczas Alfą. Galeria Mccallpacks6.jpg teen-wolf-pack.jpg everything-you-need-to-know-about-teen-wolf-sea-5-2-1287-1426111328-25_dblbig.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Pack_meeting.jpg teenwolf22.jpg TeenWolf305-5.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni